For example, there is proposed a refrigerator in which a wireless communication apparatus (wireless adaptor) capable of communicating with an external apparatus is provided in the upper surface of a ceiling of a housing.
However, wirings of connection lines connected to the wireless communication apparatus are not specifically determined.